You're Coming: A campfire story
by SolitarianKnight
Summary: Derek decides the pack needs to bond more, a camping trip ensues, Stiles is coming whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first attempt at fan fiction. Please dont kill me, im just a harmless victim to the Sterek fandom and loving every minute of it. Sooo yeah, here ya go. Read and review. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I rated the story M for safety, there will more then likely be a need for it in coming chapters, i hope to have them up at least 3-4 times a week.

I own nothing. Never have and probably never will, but when if i do, i promise Sterek for all.

* * *

He hates waking up early. Hates it. Its one of his few pet peeves. So of course when he gets a text from Derek at 10pm the night before, asking him- no, demanding him to grace everyone with his presence(ok, maybe not Derek's exact words) at 7:30 in the morning at the Hale house, Stiles naturally declines, making a hue fuss over needing beauty sleep and how is greatness doesn't come naturally (well it does but that's beside the point) he should have expected an impromptu home invasion by said Sourwolf.

Not even 10 minutes after texting him back Derek slips in through Stiles window. Stiles is used to it though, not so much as flinching when he returns to his room to see a large, brooding Derek Hale sprawled out on his bed. Wearing his typical dark getup. Though his leather jacket is neatly hung on the back of Stiles computer chair, seriously he thinks, Derek is getting way to comfortable with the whole breaking and entering bit.

He's about to open his mouth to make note of it but is quickly cut off when Derek holds his phone out to him, Stiles previous text opened on the screen.

"Is there something I can do for you Wolfman?" he asks. Derek only frowns deeper at the nickname, giving Stiles his best 'I will eat you' glare.

"Your coming to the meeting" he says with an undertone growl.

"Well you see Mr. Sourwolf here's the thing, I sent you this text explaining, in great detail I might add, WHY I wasn't going to be able to attend said meeting on such shor-" stiles is cut off by Derek, who, with the grace of a cat(though he will never say it aloud) leapt from the bed and had stiles pinned against the door, his hands on his shoulders and fangs just starting to poke out from under his lips, eyes flashing from hazel green to red and back

"You are part of the pack and your coming to the meeting. It was not a question." he growled out

"Uh Derek, the claws, can you please lay off the claws, Im not a super powered fast healing werewolf like the rest of the "pack". He says making Air quotes.

Derek, realizing that his claws were just millimeters from breaking skin, eased off stiles shoulders. "Sorry" he grunts out, a pang of guilt showing in his scowl.

"Its fine, your still getting used to the whole supercharged Alpha power right?"

"Yes" Derek admits, the guilt easing of a little "but its still not an excuse to hurt one of my pack members, especially not one of the humans."

"You mean Almost hurt one of your pack members, and besides, since when did being human earn me any special treatment in this pack of ours, if I remember correctly I've taken almost as much of a beating as you have in this whole fiasco. More so if you include Erica beating me over the head with part of my own Jeep. " Derek grimaces, still not sure what his idiot beta was thinking.

"Anyways, what's so special about this pack meeting that I have to wake up early in the morning, on a SUNDAY, I might add, that cant wait until a little later in the afternoon?"

Derek just stares at him, as if to say that he should already know. After a few seconds he responds "Just be there" "bu-" "Or else" he adds on before stiles can get a word out, striding swiftly to the still opened window before swing himself out in the darkness of night.

"Gee, what a guy." he said under his breath. He could swear he heard a snort of laughter ring out in the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

So that's how Stiles finds himself waking up, at 6:30 in the morning, crawling out of bed and into the bathroom. He takes a brief 15 minute shower, brushes his teeth and walks back to his room towel around his waist. He starts to rummage through his dresser, pulling on a pair of briefs and jeans before heading to his closet to grab a shirt. He chooses a tan and blue checkered button up in favor of his usual red hoodie, because honestly, it's the middle of summer and way to hot for that thing.

Just as he's doing up the last button Scott swings in through his window, which he could swear he locked after last night, with a bright chipper smile on his face. Obviously, Scott was a morning person, sickening.

"Uh, good morning?" Stiles says.

"Morning, Derek told me to make sure you were up and made it to the meeting this morning, oh! And to make sure you got your beauty sleep" Scott says that last part with an almost comically confused look on his face. Seriously, Stiles is going to have to have a talk with Derek about using inside jokes around Scott, its not good for the pup. "Anyways" he says, "are you ready to go?"

"yeah, just a second, let me get my shoes on"

"boots" Scott says, "you wanna wear boots."

"Ok then, boots it is" Stiles says, he wonders if the Alpha already told him of today's events. "And before you ask, no, I cant tell you".

They pull up to the house at around 7:40, only a little late, though Stiles knows that he will be berated for it anyways. As they get out of the Jeep stiles notes the pile of backpack, sleeping bags and tent bags piled out in front of the steps.

"Soooo are we going for a hike?" he asks, still not fully awake but very capable of putting two and two together.

"Yes!" comes a almost too chipper reply from behind him as Isaac appears out of nowhere, a stupid puppy like smile plastered on his face.

"Christ!, kill me why don't cha?" Stiles scolds the overly happy pup.

"Its not his fault, he's just excited that Derek listened to his "Pack Bonding" idea at the last meeting" Erica said, boyd looming over her shoulder. They both move to stand next to the still smiling Isaac.

Stiles remembers that meeting from about a week ago, when Isaac suggested that they all do something together as a form of bonding to strengthen relations amongst the pack. Of course, he really just wanted an excuse to hang out with everyone more, ever since he came down off his power high Isaac has been a little clingy to other members of the pack, obviously stemming from his attention starved past. But no one seems to mind, or at least, they keep their opinions to themselves.

"Speaking of which, where is that sour mug?" stiles asks, half expecting Derek to just pop out of nowhere like the rest of his pups.

"Shut up Stiles" comes the reply from the front door of the house, Derek exiting with another bag, Jackson fallowing behind with two more sleeping bags.

"Good morning to you Sourwolf" Stiles replies, the annoyance on Dereks face giving him just the morning boost he needed.

"So, what exactly is all of this, I mean, besides the whole pack bonding and hiking bit that ive already gathered".

"Simple" Derek responds "we are a pack, we are hiking and we are bonding. Nothing more to it."

"So where is Lydia and Allison, you know, the other two humans in this monster mash?"

"Allison and her parents went to Colorado to visit some family, Lydia went along with them." was Scotts solemn reply, obviously not happy at the lack of his favorite girl.

"So I'm expected to go on a hike all day with a bunch of werewolves, in the woods, being the only defenseless human. Right?"

"Yep" they all reply in unison. "actually its going to be a camping trip" Jackson adds in.

"Yeah ok, except I didn't exactly tell my dad that wouldn't be home tonight" Stiles says, a hint of worry seeping into his voice.

"Already covered, I left a note on the kitchen table" Scotts tells him, of course he did, because Derek tells everyone BUT the human what's going on.

"Relax" Erica says, "He knew you wouldn't come if you knew what we were doing."

"Damn right I wouldn't have come, I'm not in the mood to be a human Scooby snack."

"Stiles, you know we would never hurt you" Scott argues.

"True, but still, what are you planning to do? Kidnap me into going for a hike?"

"Yes" this time its Derek who is right behind him. Before he can even protest his being tossed up over the older mans shoulder along with 2 packs and a tent and being gripped tightly as Derek and the others run at top speed into the woods.

They don't stop for 10 minutes of continuous running. When they do Derek sets Stiles down on the earthy leaf covered ground to let him catch his breath. When he gets up and looks around he doesn't recognize any of his surroundings, and given the speed at which they traveled, they could be miles from the road or any familiar territory.

"Great" Stiles whines "now how am I suppose to get back to the Jeep?"

"That's the point" Boyd offers in a rough but even tone.

Deciding to call it a loss Stiles picks himself up off the ground and grabs a bag and a sleeping bag, adjusting them on his back until he is comfortable.

"So where are we headed?" he asks.

"That much he wont tell us" says Jackson, who is glaring at Derek for all he's worth, of course, his glare is like the puppy dog eyes compared to the one that Derek shoots back.

"I promise, you'll like it" he says glare softening.

"Whelp daylights a wasting, lead the way lassey" Stiles says throwing a slight smirk at Derek. Instead of his usual threats of throat ripping and bodily harm he simply turns east(at least stiles thinks its east, hard to see the sun through all the trees) and stalks off, the rest of the pack fallowing in behind, giving him a good 10 feet of space.


	3. Chapter 3

The woods normally creep Stiles out, something about being somewhere where no one can hear you scream(to many late night horror movie fests with Scott). However today it wasn't the case. The trees were thick with growth from the spring, providing plenty of shade for the group of teens..and Derek.

They hike for about 4 hours taking breaks every 30 or 45 minutes to rest and drink, though Stiles is sure its only for the benefit of the human in company. All the while everyone chatters amongst themselves. Boyd, Scott and Jackson constantly racing each other in circles around the others, Erica chose to hang out up front and talk with her alpha, though from the looks of it, there really wasn't much talking. Unless they had some sort of weird werewolf telepathy or yet another cool super wolf power Stiles wasn't aware of, whatever, not important.

Isaac decide hung next to Stiles, listening to him go on about his most recent finds on werewolf lore and grumbling about how he better not get stuck with Mr. Harris as home room again this year, seriously, its like the man has it out for him. He got more detentions last year then he ever has in all other years collectively. Isaac wasn't really listening though, more interested in taking in his surroundings and studying the various noises that were to faint on Stiles ears for him to really consider them. It didn't matter though, as long as Stiles was talking to someone, and not himself. Besides, he liked Isaacs company, no matter how unattended it may be. The kid had been through a lot and was the only wolf that actually knocked before swinging in through his window. A feat not even Scott could manage.

When Noon hit they arrived at a large pool of water that was connected to a nearby stream. Stiles had known about the stream but didn't realize there was a swimming hole. Derek slowed as they approached it and dropped his packs by a large oak nearby. Everyone else fallowing the motion.

"We can stop here for lunch and rest for a little while" he said in a gruff voice, sounding more like a command then a suggestion. No complaints on anyone else's part, it was only noon and the temperature must already be in the upper 80s, if not for the tree cover Stiles would have dropped an hour ago.

In an instant Scott, Jackson and Boyd rushed past, stripping off their clothes and jumping into the decently sized pond; boxer-clad. Isaac fallowed right behind them. Derek started scenting around the perimeter for any potential threats. Erica had located the bag with the food in it and started to unpack everything. Stiles went over to help.

There seemed to be 2 sandwiches and a small bag of chips for everyone as well as a bag of apples and pairs.

Derek returned and started stripping off his clothes. Stiles couldn't help but noticed the way his shirt glided up and over his well toned chest and abs, his muscled arms fling the material to the base of a tree, his jeans fallowing right after. Stiles sucked in a breath, his legs were those of gods, and if the skin tight black boxers were revealing anything so was his

"STILES!" Erica let out a quick bark, eyes fixated on stiles gaze. "If you stare any longer he might burst into flames"

"w-what, I don't know what your talking about" he replied shifting his gaze back to the food pack.

"Riiight, look, you reek of …certain things, and if you keeping going like this I'm not going to be the only one who can smell said certain things. Got it?"

"Yeah yeah, got it, right" he says, face turning a deep shade of red.

Stiles had know for awhile now that his interests were not limited to pretty redheads that smelled like strawberries and didn't have the time of day for him, they also included tall, dark, handsome, and broody werewolves who also, guess what, didn't have the time of day for him. Surprise.

The alpha in question didn't seem to notice the extra attention and jumped into the pond with the other guys, who were already locked in a heated game of Marco Polo. Which really, werewolf sense, cant be that hard to sniff out the exact location of everyone in the water. He shifts his gaze to Erica who's grinning at him with a wolfish smile.

"What?" he asked, growing a little impatient.

"Its just, I think you should go for it" Erica reveals a sly smile before bouncing up and running to join the boys in the pond. Stiles is left standing there, a little dumfounded at the female betas remark. Like he would ever have a chance with Derek freaking Hale.

Picking his jaw up off the ground he fallowed her lead and jumped into the pond with the others, earning a few giggles and snorts from the other betas due to his choice of Batman briefs.

The water was cool against his pale skin. Very refreshing from the days heat. The boys decide to pick up a game of chicken, Boyd hoisting Isaac up on his shoulders, Scott doing the same with Jackson. Erica was staying back at the edge of the pond muttering something about savages and recent manicures.

His eavesdropping was interrupted by a surprisingly playful, or maybe competitive, Derek coming up underneath his legs, lifting him out of the water on his shoulders. Dear god. His sitting on Derek Hales shoulders De-rek-Ha-les SHOULDERS. His shoulders are hard and a little uncomfortable, he feels Dereks vice like grip on his legs as he holds him in place.

This is fine and dandy and all, really it is, except this simple act of playful innocence has unlocked Stiles mind to all the places he had never let it go. Thoughts of Derek pushing him up against various hard objects, his face pressed close to Stiles. Stiles hands running over the older mans chest, feeling the definition of every inch of skin and muscle. Oh god, WHY did his thoughts have to go there, of all places and WHY did he have to be Dereks shoulders when he did. Suddenly Dereks shoulders weren't the only thing hard and uncomfortable, and if Derek had any sense to ask Stiles why there was suddenly a intrusion on the back of his neck he didn't do it quickly enough, you see, while Stiles mind was busy playing '101 ways to fuck Derek' Scott and Jackson were sneaking up behind them, Jackson giving stiles a good enough shove to send him toppling into the water, Derek stumbling himself.

It was all real quick, and Stiles begins to wonder if Derek had even noticed Stiles little problem before the dynamic duo that is Jackson and Scott struck.

Stiles chose to drag himself out of the water and back to the bags, finding a towel and wrapping it around his waist to hide any hint that he was hard as a rock.

He plopped down on a large grass covered area next to Erica and settled to watch as the boys game of chicken broke out into a full blow water wrestling match, with it being Derek VS all. Derek, of course, winning.

After 45 minutes of everyone drying off and resting they had finally slipped back into their clothes and pick up the bags. They set off in the opposite direction of which they came. The sun was still high in the sky though, it could only have been about 2 o'clock.


	4. Chapter 4

Around an hour into their resumed hike the terrain took a turn for the worse, uphill. The Wolves didn't really seem to mind, of course they didn't they are freaking werewolves with freaking werewolf stamina.

Isaac was at least kind enough to slow down so that stiles could fallow behind him.

That couldn't be the end of it though, of course it couldn't. about 2 hours into their uphill trek, and 3 breaks later Stiles body decided that it had not met its daily quota for clumsy.  
Of course.  
So naturally, when opportunity presents it's self in the form of a large tree root covered by leaves, stiles foot takes the bait and it sends him hurtling to the ground face first.

The pack was on him in mere seconds, Isaac helping him up and gently dislodging his foot from the root "Son of bitch!"

Both Scott and Boyd simultaneously asking him if he was alright, Jackson trying to hide a smirk while Erica didn't even make an attempt to hide hers. Derek just stared at him, a look of concern hiding his amusement.  
The concern turned to worry as Stiles took a step forward and outwardly winced, his ankle very obviously strained.

Great, just what he needed, to be stuck in the middle of the forest, going uphill with a bunch of werewolves and a strained ankle. What is his life. Stiles isn't getting an answer to that question though because for the 2nd time that day he finds himself being lifted into the air by the Alpha

"Uh excuse me, I'm not your bride" Stiles protests.

"Shut up Stiles" Derek growls out, handing his and stiles packs of to Jackson and Boyd. He Swings Stiles around to his back, Stiles getting the memo, wraps his arm around the Alphas shoulders and his legs around his waist. The pain in his ankle not even letting him think about the compromising situation he was in.

"Erm. thanks" is all Stiles can really think of saying. So they continue on their accent. Stiles on Dereks back, Derek still leading the group, as if Stiles weight is nothing.

Soon the ground seemed to even out and the trees started to thin, large rocks were become a common fixture in the landscape. And then, finally, at 8 o'clock just as the sun was setting they reached their destination. The peak of a cliff, overlooking the entire forest.

It was amazing, Stiles could just start making it out as they came into the small clearing that preempted the edge.

He hopped of Dereks back, ankle feeling much better, a little sore, but not bad. Immediately everyone was drawn to the edge of the cliff, looking out over the entire forest, it was huge. Trees going on all the way to the horizon. Visible open areas of field every here and there, it was all so peaceful, the edge of the sun just touching past the top edge of the trees, a magnificent mix of orange, pink and purple painting the sky and clouds. Even Derek couldn't take his eyes off the view. They must have all stood there for 10 minutes just staring at the spectacle, but the sun began to fade and the sky took on a darker hue.

Dereks voice snapped them all from their thoughts, "Scott, Boyd, go hunt down some food for tonight, preferably a small deer, clean it at least 6 miles from camp and downwind. Bring back the meat. Erica, you and Jackson go search the surrounding area for any potential threats. Stiles, you and Isaac start collecting wood to build a fire." Everyone snapped to attention just like that, Scott and Boyd both took off without further notice, Erica and Jackson doing the same, noses to the wind.

Stiles started collecting firewood, taking time to show Isaac the right type of wood to grab and how to check if it was dry enough. Once they had a good enough pile he set to work getting the actual fire going with the box of matches in his pack. Isaac went ahead and started lining the fire pit with stones.

Derek was busy clearing the area of large sticks, rocks and leaves that might trip them up(ok, Stiles) during the night or bother the tents.

About an hour later Stiles had a nice large blaze going, tending to it with a large branch that Isaac broke of the tree for him. Jackson and Erica returned a few minutes later giving the area an all clear. Then Scott and Boyd retuned carrying what looked to be 2 legs of venison, the shoulder meat and the ribs, the deer must have been small based of the size of the portions, either way it would suffice the pack(of hormonal teenage werewolves, who, he knew from movie night at his house, would easily finish off the meat).

Derek, who had been witling away at a very large stick with his claws skewered the meat and set it on two Y shaped branches to roast over the side of the fire so the flames didn't actually touch it. He then sent Boyd and Scott to wash up in a near by stream.


	5. Chapter 5

While the meat cooked everyone took the chance to setup their tents and figure out sleeping arrangements. Isaac, Boyd and Erica all took the largest tent, it would seem they had grown close being the first 3 betas of the pack, and Isaac had trouble sleeping alone so it was for the best. Scott and Jackson both took another tent, which ok, kind of hurt that Scott didn't want to tent with him but at the same time he has had enough sleepovers with Scott to know that it is impossible to sleep through his incredibly loud snoring.

Stiles took one of the remaining 2 tents and set it up closer to the fire and Derek took his tent to the opposite side of the clearing and set it up there.

They all gathered back around the campfire, Boyd announcing that the food was ready. They all sat down and started to eat the venison(bland it may be, still, not everyday you eat fresh deer, or at least, not for Stiles).

Scott started off the campfire talk with a lame ghost story about some kid who got lost in the woods and eaten by a rouge bear. Which honestly was a little close to home since "rouge animal attacks" were the favorite headlines of the Beacon Hills newspaper due to all the supernatural happenings in the past months. Boyd broke the tension with a surprisingly interesting tale of the constellation, Orion's Belt. Which led Stiles and Erica to break out into a horrible rendition of "The campfire song song" from sponge bob because Erica was secretly a nerd at heart. Everyone groaned but eventually joined in, even Derek who quietly hummed to himself. A gleam in his eyes that said he was truly happy.

Breathless they all settled back into their seats and that's when Jackson took over. Jackson had been silent the entire time(well aside from the singing). Now he had a mischievous look upon his face as he cleared his throat to gain the circles attention. Everyone turned to see what he had to say. "I have a little horror story" he starter. "oh god, please not another lame story like McCall's" Erica let out a groan. "Hey! My story was not lame" Scott protested, "right Stiles?". Stiles pondered it for a second, "actually…". Scott looked defeated. "Anyways, no, it's not at all like Scotts" he said, maintaining his grin. "Well then, on with it" Erica chirped.

Jackson proceeded to tell the scariest story Stiles had ever heard, he was pretty sure including both copious amounts of blood and that much description in the same story was illegal. Half way through everyone was thoroughly unnerved. Erica and Boyd were leaning into each other, their faces betraying there otherwise calm posture. Scott was digging his claws into the log beneath him, cringing when necessary. Isaac had pressed himself up against Stiles, gripping Stile's knee tightly. Derek, Derek was sitting there glaring at Jackson, like he could keep the scary parts from happening with a simple glare. Suddenly though, he stood up and excused himself to the bathroom, which really, what bathroom. Pick a tree any tree, step right up. Whatever, Derek stalked off into the tree line and Jackson continued his story. He leaned in close as he talked, everyone unconsciously moved closer to him. He must have noticed because his voice took on a new, more sinister tone.

"They were everywhere. Crawling through the streets, out of windows. Flesh, if they had any, sickly yellow and rotting off the bone. The thick smell of rot and bodily fluids choking the air. There were some people left. Some. Though the number of zombies was increasing by the minute. Anyone they managed to harm would quickly become one of them. Starving, dead, hungry for the flesh of their old companions. The boy had witnessed this all from the window of his bedroom. He was suddenly distracted however, by the sound of feet dragging over the hallway floor. A low moan just yards from his bedroom door. He could see the shadow as it crept under the door, stretching across his bedroom. Then a knock. The boys heart was pounding. Another knock. He quickly ran over to the door to lock it before the monster could get in. He reached for the knob and then BAM-"

As Jackson screamed the last word a large black beast like figure roared and flung itself into the middle of their circle, teeth snapping, claws that could shred through flesh and bone, pelt blacker then the night.

The effect was instant. Boyd and Erica both flung themselves backwards over the log, Scotts claws broke through the log he was clenching, shifting immediately into full beta mode. Isaac threw himself at Stiles, sending them both hurtling to the ground, Isaac clinging to Stiles tightly, more then likely bruising a few of his ribs.

Jackson. Jackson was howling. Not in pain or agony, but in joy. The beast in question was slowly shifting back from his alpha form. A grin on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"What the fuck, that wasn't funny" Scott, still in beta, screamed at Jackson, who was still laughing his ass off.

"Your dead!" Erica screamed at him, her and Boyd untangled themselves and lunged at Jackson, who took off towards the woods, Scott fallowing right behind, all in beta mode.

Stiles realized he was still being clinged to by Isaac who hadn't lifted his face from Stiles chest. He started rubbing Isaacs back and Derek came over, grin gone with a concerned look on his face. He leaned down and rubbed the back of Isaacs neck, the younger boy immediately loosened his grip on Stiles, who could breath again.

He took a deep breath and choked on it when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He took a second to get his bearings and then finally realized that he was laying there on the ground, Isaac curled around him, Derek leaning over them in nothing but a pair of boxers. He must have taken his clothes off before going alpha. "shit" Stiles promptly passed out. From the oxygen rush, definitely not from having a half naked Derek Hale 2 feet from him.

He came to a few minutes later, Derek still leaning over him, Isaac right next to Derek, who apparently had put on some jeans and a shirt. Thank god.

"Are you alright" came Isaacs voice,

"Yeah, yeah I think so, just a little winded"

"I'm so sorry" Isaac pleaded, looking like a kicked puppy.

"No no its fine, you were just a little startl- Ah what the hell?!" Derek was removing Stiles shirt, face inches away from Stiles side. He inspected the bruises that were slowly beginning to show on the surface.

"They are just bruised, no cracks or breaks from what I can tell, just sit back, im going to reduce some of the swelling."

Before stiles could question Derek placed his hand over the bruises. At first there was nothing, then a weird tingly sensation on his skin. Like someone was suctioning the skin there, it tickled, a lot. Stiles was unable to hold back the little giggle that passed his lips. Then it stopped, and the pain on his side was gone. He looked up at Derek who grimaced a little, clearly, whatever he just did took a lot out of him.

"What was that?" Stiles asked, voice almost a whisper. Still completely audible to the wolves though.

"It's just a little trick that we can do" Isaac interjected. "Scott and Deaton showed me at the vet office a while back." This was the first Stiles had heard of it.

"Well um, thanks, yeah, thank you Derek." All he got was a grunt in response from the alpha who was now resting on one of the logs around the fire. Isaac offered him his hand and helped him up.

So, where did the pups run off to?" Stiles asked. Derek replied with a simple "3.2.1" and like that there was a blur of Jackson flying into the campsite, then a flash of Scott, Erica and finally Boyd all in hot pursuit.

"STOP!" came the sharp command from the alpha.

Jackson stopped. Big mistake. Scott and Erica both slammed into him causing all 3 to go spiraling over the ground, right into Stiles tent. The sound of metal bars snapping and fabric ripping could be heard and then it all went silent. Scotts head poked up from the rubble that was Stiles tent, emphasis on the was, no amount of Alpha power and Moonlight were going to resurrect his tent. Nope.

"Come on!" Stiles whined as the three, now human, betas climbed out of the pile and returned to the fire guilt splayed across all their faces, even Jackson's.

Boyd, who had managed to stop himself was standing beside Derek who was look somewhere between amused and pissed.

"Sorry sorry, I couldn't stop myself in time" Scott was saying, Erica nodding in agreement and trying to make herself look small, Jackson just stood their with a stupid frown on his face, like he was expecting stiles to rip his throat out. Actually, he just might.

"So, where am I supposed to sleep now?" he asked, regretting the words as soon as they left his lips.

"Well I guess you could bunk with me and Jacks, I mean, it'd be a little tight but we could all fit."

"Oh no, im not going to sleep anywhere near you two destructive forces of nature, id wake up in pieces, all over the forest. Probably mistaken for a chew toy while you sleep. I for one have no plans of being chewed on anytime soon, and most certainly-"

"He'll sleep with me" Derek interrupted stiles rant. Stiles blood immediately went cold, frozen solid in place he couldn't even turn to look at the alpha.

"Uh-I mean, I wouldn't want to impose or anything, not that I don't think sleeping with you is a bad thing, well not like that, I mean sure yeah, thanks I guess." Stiles stumbled over his words, brain to mouth filter completely bypassed. He was going to die tonight. Yup DIE. 'Rip Stiles Stilinski, couldn't shut up and had his throat ripped out by an angry alpha werewolf.' That's what his headstone would read.

"Well, now that that's settled, lets get back to the fire" Erica chimed in, practically beaming at Stiles, that sick twisted woman. He will never understand her obsession with his misery.

* * *

Alright, here she is as promised. Next chapter will be up tomorrow i hope. Few things i want to touch on real quick

1. Jacks story, that little portion of the writing is the reason this wasn't published yesterday. I suck at horror, i know.

pain relieving bit. We saw this in the series once. As far as we know, its animal only. Oh well. I think it's a cool little trick that isnt mentioned in fics enough, not to mention, they showed it on the show, it will clearly have SOME sort of significance.

3. My writing style may change from publish to publish, i tend to get into different moods while writing and so my Vocab and dialect may swinging a little. Im apologize.

4. You guys rock, seriously. Love the reviews and im glad everyone seems to like it.

Edit: Sorry, probably no update today. I decided to finally read "Slipping Away" big mistake. The feels, THE FEELS. Im also looking for a beta for this next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

They all sat back down around the fire for a few more hours. There were a few more stories told and Scott kept telling lame jokes and receiving threatening glares from Erica and Derek. To Stiles the rest of the night was a blur. His mind to busy thinking about his new sleeping arrangements to even care about the conversation at the fire.

It's not that he was complaining exactly, because lets be honest here, he's sleeping in the same tent, the same tiny little one person tent, as the guy he's currently crushing on. Who also happens to be a giant muscle bound ultra hot alpha werewolf. Who could rip Stiles throat out. With his teeth. So, it's not that he's complaining it's just that he'd rather not die because he popped and awkward boner while sleeping next to aforementioned sour wolf. Then again, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could use the whole 'hormonal teenager' excuse. Yeah, that could work. Besides, it's not like Derek is that old himself, he probably still gets an awkward boner every now and then, hell, he probably even masturbates…or licks himself like a dog. The naughty side of Stiles mind takes over from there and he goes along for the ride. He's completely unaware that his heart beat is skyrocketing until Derek and the rest of the pack are upon him.

"Stiles!" "Stiles are you ok?" It's the pleas from the pack that bring him back to earth.

"what, oh, yeah yeah I'm fine" he replies, trying to sound are reassuring as possible.

"What the hell man, your heart just took off, I thought you were having problems from Isaacs hug earlier" says Scott, Isaac grimacing at the thought he could of just caused the problem.

"No, it wasn't that. I was just thinking really hard about something is all" he replied quickly, shooting a smile at Isaac who relaxed a little.

"Are you sure your alright? I can carry you back to the town on back, we would be there in 2 hours if I run." Scott offered.

"No. Im fine seriously, besides, I doubt that 2 hours of ultra speed would do me any good, I barley survived my initial kidnapping" He said with a short laugh.  
"Alright then, I think you should go to bed though, you need to rest for the hike home tomorrow, its almost 1 in the morning" Scott said.

Ok, so this show of concern totally made up for Scott ditching him today for Jackson. In the end, he really did care for Stiles. Besides he just gave Stiles are brilliant idea.

"Yeah alright, I guess that's true. Im going to go head in for the night." He said, almost a little too enthusiastically.

"Here, take a flashlight if your heading back to the tent" Derek pulled out a small flashlight from the bag next to him and handed it to Stiles.

"Thanks, night everyone" Stiles said as he took the flashlight and started walking to the far side of the clearing.

It wasn't until he was half way there that he realized that Derek specifically brought the flashlight for Stiles. The wolves could see just fine in the dark. That was oddly considerate, he thought. Then again he would do them much good getting lost in the woods in the middle of the night. The moon had been high in the sky for a few hours now, it was almost full, the next full moon was in a week so that may account for the packs more rambunctious behavior.

He finally found the tent after a good 12 minute of walking. He didn't realize how far away from the fire this thing really was. The warmth of the flames were long behind him and the cool summer night air enveloping his skin. It was perfect really, not to cold and not to hot. Just the right amount of humidity so that your mouth didn't get dry but you weren't sticky with sweat. He wanted it to just last forever.

He climbed into the tent, there were 2 sleeping bags already in there(Stiles wondered when Derek pulled that off?). He took the one on the left and unrolled it, it was a little small but it would work. He took off his shirt and bundled it up to use as a pillow, pulling the top half of the sleeping bag over him but not zipping it up because then he would sweat to death. After a few seconds he found himself drifting slowly into sleep.

* * *

I lied. Here is the next chapter. I hit a groove earlier. Next chapter after this will be up in a few minutes. As it turns out, this is going to be A LOT longer then i expected. Though i PROMISE i will make it worth its rating. I just want to make it as good as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

** Derek's POV**

Stiles had just head off to bed, good the boy needed sleep, he was surprised Stiles had even made half way to the campsite that day. Once again he proved to Derek that he could be just as resilient as the rest of the pack, and that's what Derek liked about him. His ability to keep up and bounce back. He also liked how Stiles interacted with his fellow pack members. The way he could stand up to Jackson, Erica and Derek himself, While at the same time being able to comfort Isaac when he got upset.

What really got him though was the way he commanded respect from everyone. Even Derek. Stiles would be a natural alpha if he was ever turned, and a damn good one too. He would also make a good mate. A pack mom. Derek knows it, he wants it, but he knows that if he so much as hinted his feelings for the boy that Stiles would throw his life away to fill the position. Stiles really was that selfless and maybe that's why Derek always found himself attracted to the him. He couldn't help it, he had fallen hopelessly in love with Stiles Stilinski. He took every opportunity to be close to him. Carrying him into the woods, lifting him up in the swimming hole, even carrying him in the woods when he hurt his ankle, which reminded him, he was going to rip that exact root out of the ground on their way back so it could never hurt Stiles again. Now he has to share a tent with him though. The tents small enough that they will be pressed against one another, thank god stiles can't smell arousal. He would never live it down.

"Derek" came Erica's voice, breaking through his deep thought in a way only she could.

"What is it?" came his reply, maybe a little bit more growl then needed.

"We are running low on fire wood, come get some with me" she said.

"Why not take Scott or Jackson or someone, I'm your alpha I do not take orders from my betas" he growled out. He didn't mean to be a dick but he just wanted some time to think to himself.

"Get your lazy ass up and come walk with me" She hissed out. "I don't think you'd want to have this discussion in front of the others" she said, it was barley a whisper but he could tell she was talking about a lot more then fire wood.

He nodded to her and she got up stalking off towards the woods, he fallowed right behind.

"What is this about" he snapped once they were out of earshot of the others, taking hold of her arm to spin her around.

"Your damn pinning" she snapped back. "I can't take anymore of your stupid love struck emotions pouring all over the campsite."

"What the hell are you talking about? Love struck emotions?" Shit. She was on to him.

"Don't even try denying it, I can smell it all over you. You have a hard on for Stiles and don't want to admit it because you know he will do anything for the pack" she said, voice taking a lower tone. Damn she was good, he forgot how much better she was at scenting though, almost better then himself.

"Whatever, and yes, you know he will be with me simply because it would improve the pack, I don't want to force him into that" he said, letting a note of defeat slip into his voice.

"Your such and idiot" she said, but there was no fire behind it. "You are more clueless then he is"

"Wait what?" she wasn't making any sense, what does she mean by 'more clueless then he is'? who was 'he'?

"Come one, don't tell me you haven't noticed" she continued. "He's all over you too, hell, he's more into you then you are into him"

"Now who's the idiot?" he spit back, there's no way that was true, Stiles had no reason to like him, he had to kidnap him just to make him go camping with him.

"Still you" she replied smirking. "But hey, if you want to be stuck pining after each other for the rest of your lives like love sick morons, be my guest" She said with a tone that said this conversation was over and headed back in the direction of the campfire. He fallowed 20 paces behind, trying to comprehend this new information.

* * *

Just a little taste of what's going on inside Derek's head. Ill be writing the next chapter or 2 tonight as well, I wont be able to publish until tomorrow afternoon though. What a crime*extreme sarcasm*.


	8. Chapter 8

Dream Sequence.

* * *

It was warm. The sun was shinning in his face as he opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He was home, where he should be. There was a knock on his door, his mother poked her head, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey honey, you awake? You're gonna be late for school if you don't get up" she said. She always woke him up in the morning, even after she had gotten sick. She made have had a smile on her face but you could see she was tired, it was in her eyes and her posture, she wore it like a coat.

"Alright I'm up, be down in a minute just let me get dressed" he said, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes before swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

It all seemed pretty normal. His mom had been out of the hospital for a few months, her hair had all grown back and some of the color had returned to her skin now that she wasn't taking the chemo anymore. He thought she was getting better.

He went down stairs and took a seat at the breakfast table next to his mom, she was busy reading the paper. His dad turned from the stove and handed him a plate with eggs and bacon on it, it smelled so good. He handed a plate to his mom too, but she didn't take much interest in it, she never really did these days. Not much of an appetite.

After he finished eating and put his plate in the dishwasher he grabbed his bag and slipped on his shoes. His dad walked out behind him, sliding into the drivers side of his moms jeep. He dropped him off at school, he looked tired, like his mom. They had all been through a lot though with his mom getting sick.

"Have a good day at school, ill pick you up here right after" he said, patting Stiles on the shoulder.

"Actually, Scott wanted to know if I could come over after school so we could play some video games." He had been meaning to ask the night before but it had slipped his mind.

"Sure, do you need a ride home from Scotts? " his dad asked.

"Nah, I think I'll walk, it's not too far." He chimed.

He slipped out of the car, giving his father a quick hug, and walked into the school. Later, after he and Scott had played videogames on Scotts old game cube for a few hours he decided that it was time to head home. The walk really wasn't that far off, only about 2 miles or so. He could make it in 30minutes, 45 tops. Something about walking calmed him down anyways, let him clear his head.

His thoughts were broken though as soon as he arrived at his street. He could see cars in his driveway and parked outside his house. Cars that weren't his moms Jeep or his dads Cruiser. He broke out in to a run, not stopping until he toppled through the front door and right into his aunt. She looked bad, she had clearly been crying.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?!" He blurted out.

"Everything's going to fine honey." She looked down at him with a solemn smile, her eyes lifeless. Some how, he knew that was a lie.

He took off his shoes and dropped his bag on the kitchen counter. Walking into the living room he found his uncle and his grandmother sitting on the couch, both wearing the same look as his aunt. He bypassed them and immediately ran up the stairs.

When got to the top step he saw the doctor, his moms doctor, exiting his parents room. He looked defeated. He walked past Stiles, giving him a pat on the shoulder and walked down the stairs.

Stiles turned towards his parents room and walked to the door. Each step was heavy, like someone had filled his shoes with lead. Every step caused his mind to scream at him, telling him to turn around, not to go in. He didn't listen though, his focus was solely on the door in front of him. He reached out for the knob, forcing his hand into the action. When the door opened he couldn't speak. The first thing he saw was his father, stooped over the bed, eyes red and cheeks stained with tears that were still flowing. His fists clenched.

Then Stiles saw her. She was lying in the bed, covers pulled up to her chest, hair swept behind her ears, eyes closed. She could have been sleeping. It could have all been a joke. She could wake up any second and surprise him. But she didn't. She never did. Her eyes were closed and they were not going to reopen. All he could do was stare, unable to process the scene in front of him. She couldn't be dead, she woke him up that morning. People aren't just awake in the morning and then gone in the afternoon. That's not how things worked, it wasn't fair. It wasn't. He didn't even get to say goodbye. The last words he said to her rang in his ears "just let me get dressed." Those were shitty last words. He knew it.

His father must have finally noticed him standing in the door way. He walked over, not saying a word. He pulled his son into a tight hug. It was the only thing he could do. That's when Stiles broke. Tears streamed freely down his face. His chest tightened until he couldn't breath. Everything started to shake and black spots started blurring his vision. He collapsed against his father, sobs racking his entire body. Then things started going black. His sight leaving him and his body going numb. He could hear voices in the distance, his father maybe, yelling for the doctor. Then he was out.

* * *

Yeah. Sorry. But hey! Update. Trust me, this chapter broke me as much as it may or may not break you.


	9. Chapter 9

It was late and everyone had finally turned into their tents for the night, giving in to the exhaustion and excitement of the days events. Derek stayed up just a little bit long, bringing the fire down until it was a glow of coals, he piled a little dirt onto the edges of it and left it to flicker out. All in all, it had been a good day, everyone had gotten along with little incident and had actually bonded.

Once he was sure the fire was safe to be left he got up and started walking back to the tent. Erica's words still rang through his mind. Could Stiles really like him? He didn't think it was possible, he was always pushing the poor kid into objects and slamming him against walls. He would be surprised if Stiles didn't hate him. Still, he had to find out. It would eat away at him until he did.

When he was only 50feet from the tent he heard it. A soft whimpering noise. He caught a whiff of distress, of fear and panic. He was at the tent in second, fling the front flap back to see what was wrong. Stiles was laying, body covered in sweat, tears streaming down his face, his hands clenched around his knees with tremors running through him. Then Derek realized that he was still asleep. He was having a nightmare, it was causing him to have a panic attack in his sleep.

"Stiles! Stiles wake up god damnt!" It was half command and half plea. He hated seeing Stiles like this, hated it.

He reached out and put his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles eyes flung open immediately at the touch. Tears were still streaming down his face. He looked up at Derek, a look of fear in his eyes. He cowered back against the far side of the tent, which in reality, only gave them about 4 feet of space. Derek didn't like this, he wouldn't have it.

"Stiles are you ok? Your having a panic attack." He said, trying to even out his tone. All the boy did was whimper in response. Derek reached out again, this time he gently grabbed Stiles arm and pulled him towards himself. It was completely instinctual, he wrapped Stiles into a hug, one arm around his waist and the other reaching up around his back, he gripped the back of Stiles neck like he would with any of his betas, but Stiles was so much more then that.

This time Stiles leaned into the touch. Wrapping around Derek in a tight hug, clamped on like it was the only thing keeping him alive. Derek only tightened his embrace. He looked down at Stiles who had buried his head in the alphas chest. Stiles looked up at him and finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. It was a nightmare, from when my mom died, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, sorry." he let it stumble out, trying not to make direct eye contact with the older man.

"Stop apologizing. I hate it when you do that. You haven't done anything wrong and I think we are all entitled to a little emotional breakdown once in awhile." He said, and wow, that came out of left field. He never really liked to talk about feelings but his concern for Stiles over road his normal behavior. He used his hand to make stiles look at him, make him see the concern in his eyes, let him read the emotion on his face. Stiles was always good at reading the alphas face, he would know from one look whether or not Derek was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry" was all he could say.

"Stop saying that!" Derek protested

"Make me" it was a challenge. His tone had shifted ever so slightly.

That was all it took. Placing his hand on the back of Stiles head he ducked down and crashed their lips together. It was hot, the warmth of Stiles mouth as he leaned into the kiss, granting Derek complete access to his mouth. When Derek pulled back Stiles was slack jaw. He had stopped crying, his heart beat was still rapid but for an entirely different reason and Derek could smell new, more promising scents creeping into the nights air.

"I love you" he said, immediately biting his own tonuge. God why did he say that? What was he thinking? He was thinking it was the truth. And it was, he was hopelessly in love with Stiles. The soft squishy human that dared to run with wolves and stand up to an alpha, who would throw his life on the line to take a bullet for them. He loved him, he knew it.

"I love you too." It was a faint reply but it brought Derek back to the present. He looked at Stiles. The boys face was flushed, but it was true. No skip in his heart beat. It was true. He loved Stiles and Stiles loved him back.  
He took of his shirt and pants, laying down, bringing stiles down with him. Stiles curled up into his chest, his hot breath right over Derek's heart. He wrapped both of his arms around the boy, Stiles did the same, intertwine their legs together. Soon Stiles heart beat evened out, his breath slowed to a slow pattern as he drifted asleep. Derek pulled him even closer, closed his eyes and fell asleep laying there with his lover, his mate.

* * *

Redemption for last chapter. I KNOW everyone wanted the sexy times to happen that night in the tent, but seriously, it would be kinda tacky to have sex after a panic attack like that so i went with fluff. Now, i dont know about you but i think a few hours of sleep is a good enough time period for..ahem..sexy times, if you catch my drift ;)


	10. Chapter 10

He woke to the morning as the sunlight slowly streamed in through the window of the tent. He was warm, he couldn't quite pin why he felt so warm though, he reached down the pull back the covers of his sleeping bag. He grabbed a hand. A hand that was resting on his stomach. Then he realized there was a wall of warmth behind him. It all came back to him, hitting him like a brick falling from a 20 story building. He made out with Derek. He SLEPT with Derek, and then he remembered! He told Derek he loved him. But Derek, Derek said it first. Which means that he loved Stiles. He loved him and he had meant it, the look in his eyes told him so.

His heart rate must have picked up a little too much because Derek stirred, lifting his head from Stiles shoulder.

"morning" He let out a shallow yawn, his warm breath on the back of Stiles neck.

"Um, Good morning" Stiles squeaked, trying not to sound too awkward. "How did you sleep?"

As if to answer Derek tightened his grip around Stiles waist and pulled him closer to his body, burying his nose in Stiles neck and taking a deep breath. He must have liked what he smelled because Stiles suddenly became very aware of the hardness pressing against his back. Not that he had any room to talk, he was hard the minute he remembered kissing Derek.

"So, about last night" he said, hoping to get the all too needed conversation over with before he died of sexual tension.

"What about it?" Derek purred. Yes purred, like a freaking cat. Stiles be damned if that wasn't the biggest turn on ever.

As if Derek could read his mind, he suddenly found himself being rolled over so that he was face to face with a very sleepy, very sexy looking Derek. A small grin on his face, something Stiles would definitely like to see more of.

"Well, it's just that, where do we stand, I mean, as 2 people who made out and admitted their undying love for each other, what does that make us?" he let the words rush out, it was the only thing he could think to do.

This time though Derek had what looked like a whimsical gleam in his eyes and Stiles had no time to prepare himself for the events that fallowed, because Derek's lips were on his before he could so much as protest. Not that he would have, and as if on instinct, he pushed forward into the kiss, trying his best not to act like a total virgin.

"That. That wasn't and answer. But we should do that more. Yes, definitely need to be doing that regularly for my sanities sake." Sparks were flying around in his head.

"Fine" Derek let out a small huff, "It means we are together. It means we obviously see something in one another that I am all to willing to pursue." he winced a little when he finished.

"So, your asking me to be your, what? boyfriend?" stiles said in a teasing tone.

"No. Im telling you your mine. Mine and mine only." Derek let a growl punctuate every "mine".

"That's good. I can live with that." Stiles said. He didn't need to think, he was Derek's, and Derek was his. Derek simply let one of his eyebrows climb his face. God, how did he do that? Was there some kind of special "How-to-make-your-eyebrows-scale-your-face-to-seduce-your-lover" training that Derek went too? He'd have to ask later, but first:

"I'm yours" Stiles said it with confidence, and it was like a switch in Derek's brain had been thrown.

"MINE!" he growled out, pushing Stiles on his back and climbing over so that he was on top of him.

Stiles let out a gasp as Derek's body pressed against his own, the heat from the wolf threatening to cook Stiles alive. He loved the feel as every inch of his skin was enveloped by Derek's warmth. Then they were kissing again. It was deep and passionate, also a little sloppy. Derek's tongue was trying to map out every inch of Stiles mouth. The heat of their mouths was incredible, Derek's taste was intoxicating. He couldn't help but whimper when Derek pulled back. His eyes were bleeding slightly red as his mouth descended on Stiles neck. He was lick, kissing and nipping at every inch of Stiles exposed throat. Stiles was moaning into every touch. Derek's hands started to explore Stiles body, rubbing down his arms, over his sides and down to his hips. The motion sent little electric shocks to Stiles brain. Then Derek moved his hand to the waistband on Stiles boxers. Pulling teasingly at the elastic while Derek continued to suck hickeys into Stiles shoulders. Derek must have finally had enough because he yanked down his and Stiles remaining clothes with one fluid motion. Stiles let out a startled whine as their members smacked together. Derek's dick was already slick with precum and was making a mess of Stiles own. As if that wasn't enough Derek took hold of both lengths in his hand and started pumping. His precum making for an excellent lube, all Stiles could do was thrust up into the grip. Derek was moving their bodies together like they were one. Pumping with his fist while he returned his attention back to Stiles neck. This time he was nipping even more, stopping every few seconds to let out a moan as Stiles thrust back up into Derek's grip. Now Derek's hand was gone, he was simply rutting into Stiles hips, their cocks grinding against each other, eliciting moans and whimpers from both parties. Derek had buried his head into Stiles neck now, sucking away at the flesh there. Stiles has griping the older mans back as he rutted into him. If he didn't have super healing abilities, Derek's back would be covered in scratches and blood as Stiles clawed his way through all the pleasure. Derek's entire body started to tense, his hips snapping faster and faster in to Stiles, a wet pop with every thrust against the young boys member. He was moaning loudly now, practically screaming Stiles name. His teeth grazing the skin on Stiles neck.

"Can I?" he managed to get the growl out, not faltering in his ministrations. Stiles had read enough on Werewolves and Pack behavior/dynamics to know exactly what Derek was asking. He wanted to mark Stiles. He wanted to claim him, to make him his. Stiles had already decided, he was Derek's. And Derek was his.

"Yes, god, DO IT already!" He screamed.

Derek didn't hold back. He sank his teeth into the crook of Stiles neck, where there was more muscle then windpipe. As he did this he gave one final rut, his body going ridged, Stiles could see the muscles along his back tighten. Stiles started coming in short spurts while Derek simply painted their bodies in a steady stream of cum. It was so hot Stiles thought maybe Werewolves ejaculated liquid magma. Derek just kept going like that, still rutting into Stiles, slowing down at his own pace and unloading everything he had.

When he was finished he collapsed on top of Stiles, bringing their now sticky bodies flush together once again. They laid there like that for minutes. Just breathing deeply and taking in what had just happened. Then Derek rolled off Stiles and sat up. He looked down at the boy and smiled.

"I love you"  
"I love you too."

* * *

I did it. Im proud. I don't even care if it sucked. First time writing..well that. So, please be gentle. Also, SO NOT OVER. Im already typing the next chapter. Lets see if we cant hit 20k for the hell of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek pulled some wet wipes out from one of the bags, took some out for himself and then handed them off to Stiles. They both cleaned up, careful to get completely cleaned off before they pulled on their clothes from yesterday. Derek looked at him before they exited the tent, leaned down and kissed him. It was short but sweet. Much more innocent then any of the others. With that they both pulled themselves out of the tent and into the morning air.

The first thing Stiles noticed was that everyone else was already awake and functioning. The second was that if he had even the slightest idea about keeping him and Derek a secret, the large hickey, disheveled appearance and smell of sex(which even he could smell) were going to ruin that.

From what he could see Boyd, Isaac and Jackson were all sitting around the fire, Scott was busy putting some rabbits on a spit, Erica was nowhere to be seen. They all looked a little tired and worse for wear but that's what happens when you sleep in a tent, not everyone can have a big cuddly alpha heat matt. As he got closer his heart beat started to pick up, only to stop when Derek placed a hand on his waist to calm him. They were only 20 feet from the gathering. Whelp, fuck it, here's to nothing and great sex.

At first there's nothing. They all just kinda looked up as if to acknowledge the presence of their alpha. Then the shit storm rolls in. In a half of a second all 4 boys are wolfed out, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson all staring at Stiles like he had just grown 2 heads and started spitting acid. Scott was glaring at Derek, eyes glowing bright amber, a low rumble coming from his chest. They stayed like this for a few seconds, Stiles pressing himself close to Derek's side and Derek wrapping a protective arm around him while glaring back at the 4 betas. Stiles was pretty sure someone was going to get torn to pieces.

"Oh for fucks sake! Is this how you guys are gonna react every time mom and dad walk up smelling like sex?!" She said emerging out of nowhere with a bundle of sticks in her arms. She dropped them beside the fire, standing between the 2 parties and let out a huff. Everyone but Scott returned back to normal, averting their gaze from the couple while issuing brief apologies.

"And what about you Scott?" Erica said turning to him.

"Stiles" he voice was pleading "I get the whole "you like guys" thing, I don't care, but Derek? Come on, I mean he's not the worst of guys but he's an ALPHA, he's my Alpha?!"

And that's where Stiles kinda lost it, ceased to give a damn about the words that he was about to say.

"Scott" the beta looked at him expectantly "Shut the fuck up." and everyone when slack jawed. Stiles never talked like that, never used that tone.

"Bu-" Scott began, as if he could plead his case.

"NO!" This time he leveled Scott with a glare to end all glares, it sent Scott reeling out of his beta form. He looked like he'd been cut. Like a puppy that had been kicked and Stiles was sick of that look.

"Look, I know you care about me. I care about you too. BUT, this is my life and I will do what makes me happy. Derek makes me happy Scott. Just like Allison makes you happy. He may be the Alpha but he is OUR alpha. He just also happens to be my mate." He says this pulling down the neck of his shirt to reveal the large bite mark left by Derek earlier, it was pronounced and red, a little sore but it was worth it. It sealed the bond between them and filled a part of Stiles that had been empty for a long time.

Everyone just stared at his neck for a moment, as if realizing exactly what was going on. Derek, who had just been standing there glaring his alpha-red eyes at the group leaned in to lick at the mark, his tongue was soothing against the wound. Scott stared for a minute more and then got a big stupid grin on his face.

"Well, if you put it like that, then I'm happy for you, I really am" and it was like the tension had been sucked out of the area. Everyone relaxed and settled back into what they were doing, stealing glimpses at Stiles or Derek when they thought no one would notice. All except Erica who bounded up to the two of them with a big smirk on her face.

"Well it's about freaking time." She said, a sly tone in her voice.

"Erica, shut up." Stiles said, trying to summon the tone and glare from earlier, but it just wouldn't connect, so he settled for a pout.

"Great catch there Dad" She said rolling here eyes before running off to help Isaac take down their tent.

Stiles let out the breath he'd been holding.

"That went well" he said, turning his attention to Derek.

"Could have been worse" Derek agreed, trying to sound ominous but he couldn't wipe the small grin off his face.

Scott finished cooking the rabbits while the rest of the group took down their tents and picked up camp. Derek carried Stiles to the stream to wash up. Once they were finished they ran back to camp to eat. The rabbit was good, even though Stiles had had nothing to eat in the last 12 hours but meat. He didn't mind and made a point to tell Scott how good it was which made the boy beam like a little kid who just got praise from his parent.  
Stiles could do this. He could. Hell, he already had been for the better part of 2 years. He was pack mom in a sense, if Erica's words were anything to go by then that was true. He was also Derek's mate, the mark on his neck proof of that. It was like a break in the hell that had been the last two years of his life. He was enjoying it thoroughly.

After about an hour of making sure there was no trace of them having ever been there, except for the fire pit, they all got their gear back on and got ready to head out. Unbelievably it was only 8:30 by the time they were ready. They all walked over to the edge of the cliff for one last time and took a look out over the forest. The sun had already risen and there was only a slight blush of pink on the horizon, but it was beautiful and they stood there and stared at it like the night before until it was gone and the sun was shinning brightly on the vast stretch of trees and meadows. It was the perfect start to a great day. Stiles knew it.

* * *

It's a little shorter/faster then my norm but I wrote that way. The next few chapters will be the trek home. Then i have the next addition to the series planned i think. we shall see, love all of you guys. I love getting opinions on characters behavior, love it. Feel free to PM me with any concerns or ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

The hike back was off to a good start. This time Derek chose to hang back with Stiles since the others knew the way now and could take the lead. They walked in silence for the most part, it was comfortable though, they didn't need to talk. Soon they re-entered the stretch of woods with all the large rocks and boulders placed randomly about. It didn't take long for the boys to make a game out of who could jump over the biggest rock. The rules were simple, no running starts, you had to jump standing in place and clear the rock. Most of the rocks were in the range of 5-10ft high and only a few feet across, Stiles knew there would be little competition since he had seen Scott jump much higher then that. Still, they took turns stopping mid hike to jump over one rock after the next. It was kind of comical, Stiles even heard a stifled chuckle from Derek when Jackson miscalculated and tripped up mid jump, making a spectacular imprint in the ground. Thankfully, werewolf healing was a real thing.

It had only been an hour into the hike, the same amount of time it took them to hike the rock field before, and they were only about two thirds of the way through it. That's when they came across a spectacularly large boulder. The beta's eyes had all lit up, even Erica looked interested in the prospect of it. The boulder was roughly 20 to 25 feet tall and a good 10 feet across. This couldn't end well.

Scott went first, he planted himself at the base of the large rock and crouched, with a flicker of gold in his eyes he launched up into the air, unfortunately he got his trajectory a little wrong and face planted into the side of the boulder. It was hilarious.

"Are you ok?" Stiles had called out through fits of laughter.

"Yaw yaw I'm fin" Scott said through a strained voice as his nose realigned its self and snapped back into place.

Jackson was up next, then Boyd and finally Erica, all of them met a similarly hilarious, yet painful end. Isaac didn't even try this one, instead he stood off on the sidelines while his fellow pack mates made a fool of themselves. Erica had just finished her spectacular face plant when she heard Stiles snickering.

"Oh, I'd like to see you do any better mom" she growled out, a challenge in her voice.

Stiles didn't even get the chance to respond before Derek was, ONCE AGAIN, picking him up by surprise. This time in bridal fashion. He walked over and planted himself at the base of the boulder. Stiles pulled himself closer to Derek's chest and felt Derek instinctively wrap his arms around him tighter.

"Uh, you sure about this big guy?" he blurted out, not that he doubted the Alpha, just that he didn't exactly like the prospect of a broken nose, that by the way, wouldn't heal itself.

"You can do so much better" Derek said with a smirk, throwing a pointed glare in Erica's direction.

That was the end of discussion because suddenly they were flying through the air. Stiles felt the ground drop from beneath them, they soared right up and over the rock, clearing it a good 10 feet, it was easy, he felt weightless for a second before they dropped back to the ground with such grace that the leafs around them didn't even stir. Leaving everyone, even Jackson, awestruck.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Stiles yelled before jumping out of Derek's arms and pulling him into a hug, topping it off with a quick kiss before stepping back.

"It was nothing really, I'm the alpha" he said matter-of-factly though his tone sounded modest, his face was totally running on a pride high.

Stiles just rolled his eyes in response before pulling the wolf back into another kiss, this one a little more heated then the last. Then he remembered where they were, and who they were with, and yeah. Whoops. He looked over at the betas, Jackson, Scott, and Boyd were busy keeping eye contact among themselves. Erica was just giggling and rolling her eyes. Isaac was looking at the ground, at the worlds most interesting blade of grass, clearly blushing.

"It's safe now, you can all look again." Stiles said with a snort.

"You promise?" Scott's voce sounded pathetic.

"Yes, I promise I'm not trying to eat Derek's face anymore" the sarcasm was thick.

It must have been Erica's slight gasp that made them all look back up because as soon as the words left Stiles mouth he found himself pressed back against the boulder with a very sexy alpha wolf pressed up against him, lips pressed against his like it was the last thing they'd ever do. It was all a little too fast for Stiles to follow but he quickly melted into the action. In the distance he heard the pounding of feet on earth as the boys all took off in the direction of home, Erica helped Isaac along while he was trying to stop his nosebleed. Hey, what could he say, the promise was for himself, he said nothing about Derek.

* * *

First off, sorry its short. However, there will be another if not 2 more updates today. I may very well finish the first part here this weekend. Then i get to move on to the series.

Isaac ships it. I don't care what you say, he does. I'm also looking to pair him up, maybe with Danny, would be unique.

Finally, you're all amazing, love you to pieces!


	13. Chapter 13

Their little make out session lasted a few minutes before Stiles swung himself up onto Derek's back so they could race off to catch up to the others. This was good, he could get used to it, and hey, they were making up for all that lost time.

When the pack finally got clear of the rocky area they reached the downhill stretch of their hike. Which Stiles had assumed would be much easier then going uphill, boy he was wrong. Scott and the others took off down the slope full speed. Stiles had thought he'd join of course, lacking their coordination and ability to stay upright, he managed to trip over himself 4 times. Each time Derek was right there to catch him before he hit the ground. Regardless, they covered the down hill portion in only 2 and a half hours. Derek made them stop towards the end though for a break. Stiles thought the area was familiar but couldn't quite place it until Derek came walking back to the group from his bathroom break with dirt all over his hands and a few slivers of wood in his shirt with an accomplished look about him. Even as he pieced it together, Stiles reached down to rub his ankle. He made sure to throw a devious smile Derek's way and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before when no one was looking.

Only an hour or so after the ground leveled out Stiles started to notice a shift in the packs behavior. They were all getting visibly more excited. They must have been getting close to the swimming hole again.  
Sure enough they broke through the last bit of trees to the welcoming sight of the swimming hole, looking just as refreshing as the day before. They had decided to forgo lunch since no one wanted to hunt and no one wanted to start a fire, besides, it was already 1:30, they would be home in a few hours.

This time everyone went into the water. Isaac chassed after Boyd and Jackson who were following Scotts lead. Erica took her time getting in, wading into the deeper water away from where the boys were all rough housing. Stiles looked at Derek who just gave him a shrug. They both stripped down and joined the others in the water.

"Anyone up for another game of chicken?" Scott asked, already getting ready to lift Jackson onto his shoulders.

"I'm in this time" Erica said as she wadded over to Boyd.

Stiles looked over to Isaac, who was clearly pouting, and then back to Derek.

"Do you mind?" he said, motioning to Isaac with his head.

"Go have fun" Derek was almost smiling, almost.

Stiles wadded over to Isaac, diving under the water the last minute and lifting the boy up onto his shoulders. Isaac wasn't as heavy as you would assume a well toned were-teen would be luckily. He had a look of glee and determination on his face though. Stiles moved over to where Jackson and Erica were locked in arms trying to push one another off balance. They hadn't noticed Isaac and Stiles until it was too late, with a rough shove from the side both of the teens went down along with their were-steeds(heh, were-steeds, Stiles was going to remember that for future piggyback rides with Derek). What he didn't expect was for Boyd and Scott to grab his legs and pull them out from underneath him, causing him , and consequently, Isaac, to topple over in to the water. When they came up everyone simply staring at Stiles with horror, well more like behind him. He felt the heat from Derek's body before he actually registered that the man was behind him. He wrapped his arms around Stiles waist and pressed his nose to Stiles neck, inhaling his scent.

"Are you ok, did you get hurt?" Derek's voice was filled with concern.

"Uh yeah. It was water. I feel over in water, I'm not exactly dying here." He knew that Derek would become more protective of him but wow, that was a bit excessive. Still, it brought a certain warmth to him with the knowledge that his mate would always be there even for the smallest of things.

"Good, I'm not carrying you all the way back to the house." Derek deadpanned.

"Oh no, what would I do without my trusty were-steed?" Ha, he got that one in much sooner then he had anticipated.

"Tripping ten times down a hill, getting cracked ribs and letting a tree root beat you up." Again, with the deadpanning. He was right though and the others clearly agreed if their laughter was anything to go by. Again, what was his life? A tall, dark, handsome, broody bad boy who drove a hot car and cared about Stiles more then life itself. That's what.

They continued to splash around in the water for a few more minute before climbing out to dry off. Derek excused himself from the group, motioning for Stiles to follow him as he stalked off into the woods. They walked for about 5 minutes in complete silence before Derek stopped and pressed Stiles against the nearest tree, once again assaulting his mouth like it was the only source of oxygen in the world.

"Can you not go a few hours without eating my face?" Stiles quipped when Derek pulled back to take a breath. "I mean, are my lips just that satisfying?"

Derek's response came in a tone that was more wolf then human. "Can I help it that you taste good?" It was enough to set Stiles mind off with thoughts about the events that took place that morning, not that he had stopped thinking about them in the first place. Instead of a response though he chose to latch back on to Derek's mouth to continue the make out session. It didn't help that they were both still wet and only in their underwear. Yeah, that wasn't helping at all. Stiles could tell, no feel, how obviously hard Derek was, he himself wasn't in any better state.

Taking control of the situation he slid his hand down between their bodies and pressed the palm of his hand against Derek's erection through his underwear. He could feel the heat coming of the wolfs body as he rolled his hips up into the touch, pressing Stiles harder back against the tree. He ran his fingers along the inside of the elastic, letting it snap back to the hot skin before pulling the clothing down entirely. His clothes were soon lost to him as well when Derek picked him up by the waist and balanced him against the tree. Stiles reached down and ran his fingers over Derek's length. Derek jerked at every little motion, Stiles wrapped one hand around Derek and then the other around himself and began to jerk them both. He set a slow rhythm, torturing both himself and Derek until his own body demanded that he pick up the pace. Derek was rolling into him down, thrusting up into his hand, grinding their members together, his pre-cum once again slicking up the entire operation. Stiles arms pumped rapidly as he felt himself reaching his climax, Derek was grunting while he started thrusting widely, with a complete disregard to the fact that the others might hear them. Stiles came first, shooting spurts of cum all over his and Derek's stomachs, meanwhile Derek let loose ropes of the stuff all over Stiles chest and shoulders, still pumping into Stiles fist like an animal.

Finally they both came down from their sex high. Derek got down on his knees and licked Stiles skin clean, tracing his tongue up the boys chest before Stiles returned the favor. They both slipped back into their now only damp underwear and headed back to the swimming hole.

When they got back Erica threw them a knowing look and Scott just stared at them both with mortification plastered all over his face. Isaac was red. Just red, no other way to define it. His entire body had taken a lovely shade of tomato red. Boyd and Jackson just looked at each other and then went back to getting dressed. Which Stiles thought was a good idea so he followed suit.

Once everyone was dry and dressed it was already 2:30, they picked up their bags and headed off into the forest once again. Stiles was determined to go the rest of the hike without disturbing them with anymore random make out sessions or surprise sexy times. Again, he didn't make any promises about Derek, but guessing by the embarrassment on his face of being caught, it was probably a safe bet that he was going to tone it down too.

* * *

Again with the frottage :P. Thought id treat you all. Me thinks a certain creepy uncle may make an appearance next chapter or so.

Probably no more update today, who knows, i just did a little Songfic Drabble, all PWP, feel free to check it out.


	14. Chapter 14

"Out of curiosity, what's Uncle Undead doing this weekend while we're out?" Stiles asked Derek. Not that he really cared much for the phycowolf but he liked to keep tabs on the man.

"Not sure" Derek grunted. "Said he was going to watch the house, maybe hangout with some old friends" the look he threw Stiles was one of 'don't know, don't care

"Friends?" Sure, the man was charming in his own way, but still, how many friends could a ex dead psychotic formerly paralyzed werewolf have? Then again, he'd rather not know, and shot Derek a look conveying so.

They were 2 hours into the last stretch of hike. The pack seemed to have calmed down for the most part. Everyone chatted among themselves, Derek and Stiles now taking the lead. They talked endlessly about all things. Yeah right. More like Stiles talked about everything that popped into his head and Derek did his best to act interested, even when the boys brain-to-mouth filter seemed to be broken.

"So do werewolves have knots?" the question was out of his mouth before he could think about it. It had been over 30 hours without his meds and boy was his ADHD kicking his ass. Though, he had figured out earlier that kissing Derek had a surprising, temporary, effect on his mind.

Some one must have been taking a sip of water because Stiles could hear the spit take, probably Scott, damn werewolf hearing. Erica burst out laughing, in complete hysterics. Stiles didn't even look back to see what the others were doing. Derek had simply stopped mid-stride and stared at Stiles, a red blush creeping into the glare on his face.

"No." "Yes." Came the replies from Derek and Boyd at the same time. Fallowed by a "WHAT?" from Scott and Jackson. This time Stiles did look back. Scott and Jackson were looking at the edge of a mental breakdown, Boyd look seriously confused, Isaac was, predictably, blushing, and Erica was laughing so hard she was struggling to catch her breath. Really, teenagers.

"Yes and no" Derek began to explain, the look on his face was seriously uncomfortable. Like the face his dad made when he first gave Stiles "The Talk". This was going to be good, because at least this time it didn't pertain to him.

So, they all stopped and sat down in the trail, Derek and Stiles next to each other and the rest of the pack in a semi-circle around them.

"You need to explain this because I swear, I have no idea what your talking about, an I can guarantee Allison wont either." Scott starter, blushing slightly. Jackson and Boyd grunted in agreement and Erica was simply draping herself over Isaacs shoulders, the boy was simply staring at the ground trying to block it all out. Of course, he had probably never had the "Talk" before, what with his father being a complete ass and not to mention, dead. Courtesy of the Kanima.

"Yes and no" Derek began again. "Born werewolves have knots, bitten wolves do not." He managed to keep a straight face and stated it in a way that ended all further conversation. That was of course until Isaac finally decided to speak up.

"What's a knot?" Oh god. Now everyone was blushing, including Stiles. Shit. They were going to have to explain this to him, and probably much more. Thankfully, Scotts work at the veterinary clinic let him answer the question without much hesitation.

"It's a part of a canines penis that swells at the base of the penis during intercourse to lock the male and female dogs in place while the male deposits his sperm." Well, that was textbook. He was probably use to explaining it to various pet owners though.

"Very good Scott" Derek said, looking anywhere but the teens, probably happy that he didn't have to explain that much.

"So wait, if you're a born werewolf then when you and stiles…you know, then wouldn't that mean that you would have a knot and you two would be stuck together like dogs?" This time it was Jackson asking the question with a slight smirk.

That one hit home for Stiles, sending a chill up his back and opening a new mega-load of questions. He would save them for later though because Derek looked like he was about to die of embarrassment. He placed a hand on the back of Derek's neck and gave a little squeeze, he felt the tension melt out of the man.

"Alright kids, I think that's enough interrogation about mom and dads sex life for one day. I think we should get back on the hike, we're almost home." God, did he really just refer to himself as mom? Yikes. At least Derek seemed to have calmed down as he pulled them both up from the leaf covered ground. Everyone else following suit.

They walked for another 2 hours in total silence. It was ok though, Stiles needed some time to process that new little bit of information. Yeah, a knot, what the hell. Of course, the more he thought about it, the more he thought about Derek fucking him and well, that had its usual results. Derek threw him a knowing glance when he reached down to adjust himself. Before he could say anything though the alphas eyes went red, snapping his head forward and inhaling the air in front of him as his perked his ears. Everyone else went on full alert as well, orange and gold eyes all around, except for Jackson who had blue.

"What, what is it, is there some kind of big baddie hanging around?" he asked, picking up on the strange behavior.

"Not sure" came Derek's growl.

"Then what?" stiles urged.

"There are people at the house. A lot of them."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, ive been sick and the whole CookiesForSterek bit has been going on, including the AfterElton Slash poll, which BTW VOTE! Sterek is behind. 2012/09/ultimate-slash-madness-tourney-championship-round Id bribe you with a sex scene if we pass destiel but ive already given you that. So ill give you a better sex scene. ... :D

EDIT: 0.o omg. I just died. I meant to post this yesterday and the next chapter today. It didnt post. Which means ...wow. BUT being a man of my words, there will still be the sexy times. Love you all, and sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

"What the hell?" Stiles was being slung over the alpha wolfs shoulder once again, and seriously, they will figure out this whole 'ask before picking someone up' thing. Seriously, rude! Stiles said that last bit out loud but no one seemed to noticed as they were racing through the forest top speed towards the house, that's filled with people. Potentially dangerous people that would kill them, fantastic.

The world came to an abrupt halt just out side the clearing at the edge of the forest. Everyone's eyes were glowing brightly, their faces were normal though and only Erica still had her claws out. They all put their noses to the air and the tension dropped away completely. Eyes returning to normal, muscles relaxing. A snort from Jackson who seemed to find the whole situation amusing. Stiles still had no idea what the hell was going on. Derek set him down and he looked over the clearing at the front of the Hale house.

There were about 7 or so cars out front parked haphazardly in the grass. The house still looked run down at best, they had redone the walls and painted the house a hideously bare white. It was a work in progress though. The windows were illuminated by the inside lights, some of which were apparently multi-colored…huh? They started off across the clearing to the house, whatever it was, it apparently wasn't dangerous.

As they got closer Stiles noticed a few things. The first was the faint smell of cheap perfume and cologne hanging in the air, and if it was this obvious to him then the wolves must be choking on it. The second thing he noticed was the noise. It was actually music, a steady rhythm was coming from the house that sounded hauntingly familiar, he just couldn't place it. They all climbed the steps, he was still to shocked from the rushed pace of it all to ask what was going on. Of course that didn't matter once the door swung open.

"Well, if it isn't the hot broody wolf and his pack of tasty little pups. Oh and the sexy researcher." That voice Stiles knew, and the face too. It belonged to Missy, one of the drag queens he when they were staking out the gay club, also one of the few he invited to Lydia's party. And here she was, hanging out the door in all her drag glory, which currently consisted of sequence, lots of it and a large pink feather boa. All topped off with a curly brunette wig and enough makeup to outshine cover girls everywhere.

"Well, pick up your jaws, aren't you coming in?" She piqued.

"Uh, yeah sure…lets go" Derek said, motioning to the rest of them to fallow him inside, apparently he was just as shocked as the rest of them.

The inside of the house was, well, it kinda reminded Stiles of the club. Ok, it looked exactly like the club. The walls were decorated with various flashing patterns and colors from the projector hanging from the ceiling, there were people everywhere, mostly guys but a few girls here and there too. Not to mention the rest of the queens. There was a table against the wall in the living room with snacks and refreshments. There were 2 guys making out on the couch and 2 girls doing the same in the corner. It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves. The pack continued through the house and out back where the finally found Peter.

He was sitting in a large blowup hot tub with a few guys(REALLY hot guys.) He had a margarita in one hand with his other slung over the edge of the hot tub, sunglasses covering his eyes.

What the fuck is going on here?

Those were Derek's exact words. He was growling now, barely keeping his transformation in check, Stiles could see it rippling under his skin, causing his muscles to flex uncontrollably.

"What does it look like? It's a party." Peter replied with a smirk. At the same time he motioned for the other guys to leave them, and they did, though not before peter slapped his hand against one the guys ass(thankfully they were all wearing bathing suits).

"Obviously, but WHY is it here?!" Now Derek's eyes were red and his skin stopped rippling claws flexing in and out as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"I told you I would be visiting with some friends" Peter said innocently. "Besides, what fun is it if you get to have him" he points to Stiles "and I don't get anything" now his mouth was twisted into a smirk but he looked a little hesitant to say anything else. After all, Derek was still much more powerful then him.

"Whatever, fine, but you need to get these people out of here before they do something stupid." It came as a command, his features returned to normal though and he looked a lot calmer.

"Now, that's no way to treat your welcome home party is it? Besides, these are our guests and I'm sure your betas wouldn't mind a little partying." A sly smile splayed across his face as he looked from Derek to the rest of the pack. Derek jerked his head in their direction with a look of questioning on his face.

"Well?" he asked.

"I wouldn't mind a little party I suppose" came Erica's reply.  
"Ditto"  
"Oh yeah, let do this!" the replies of agreement piled in.

Finally he looked to Stiles, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Derek, it's just a little party, it will be fun, you'll see." He wrapped his arm around the older mans neck and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I guess it's unanimous then" Derek said with a smile, it was all teeth. Stiles was going to pay for this later, he was going to pay for it SO good.

* * *

I bring you Sassy!Peter. Because i couldn't bring myself to have him dead again but ill be damned if i don't make him the creepiest/sexiest undead uncle werewolf EVER! So, we are now leading on the Slash Poll, which means, as promised, le sexy times. It probably won't be next chapter but after that, more then likely. Hell, might not even be just Sterek. Also, i realize i may have dropped a few odd hints here and there in this chapter, i will explain them.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning: Sex. Lots of it. All mansex. You were warned, enjoy.

* * *

Everyone went their own ways once Derek gave the ok. Isaac, Boyd and Erica all ran back into the house while Scott and Jackson choose to get into the hot tub with peter, though they sat on the far side, away from the creepy old man who had set his sights on the younger betas when they stripped down to their boxers for the second time that day.

"So sourwolf, what do you wanna do?" Stiles let his eye brows rise in question.

Derek's reply was a short one word answer that almost killed Stile's

"You." He said with a smirk. Stile's just stood there a little slack jawed at the broody mans apparent dirty sense of humor.

Gathering his thoughts Stiles let out a quick retort "Well we can't do that out here by the tub now can we?"

"I don't know, I could go for it." Christ, Derek was on roll tonight.

"I couldn't, no offence Stiles but id rather not watch my Alpha ravage you against the hot tub where I'm currently half naked and trying to keep a certain creepy uncle-" he shoots Peter a glare " from doing the same to me." Scott said, a little exasperated. Jackson grunted in agreement. Derek let out a short chuff in amusement.

"No ravaging the betas, Peter" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh come on, not even a little, I mean, technically this one IS mine originally" he said gesturing to Scott who shivered in response.

"Yes and then I killed you and he became mine, then you came back to life and you became mine as well. So no, no ravaging the betas. That's final." There was a certain spark of satisfaction in his eyes from being able to finally use that against the older man.

"Oh well you're no fun at all" he said while gesturing to some of the boys from earlier to come back and join them.

"Right" stiles said "So, you gonna go party with my Sourwolf or is it against the brooding101 code?"

Derek didn't say anything, he simply gave Stiles his weakest glare to date and dragged the boy off into the house.

Inside the party was really picking up, apparently more people had shown up to party. The place reeked of alcohol and sweat now, easily drowning out the stench of cheap cologne from earlier.

They walked past the kitchen first, where they found Boyd. He was leaning up against the counter, sipping from a red cup while keeping an eye on all the people around him. There were at least 2 girls and one guy eyeing him from the other side of the kitchen. A group of guys were gathered around the table playing beer pong. Derek just grunted and pushed Stiles along towards the front of the house.

They found Isaac next, well, sorta. He was pushed up against the wall in the hallway, shirt riding up while he was being attacked by a cute little brunette boy with a mean set of lips. They were really going at it, and honestly, Stiles was not surprised by this. Judging by the way that Isaac was always staring at Scott, Jackson and Derek when they were training he had figured that the kid was at least bi. Still, it was nice for a little confirmation. Derek just kept shuffling them past the pair, Isaac didn't even look up to acknowledge their presence.

When they finally reached the living room again they found Erica sandwiched between a cute blond girl wearing a very tiny shirt and tight pants, and a guy who had his arms wrapped around Erica's waist. She was clearly enjoying herself. She looked over and gave Derek and Stiles a quick wink before returning her attention to the blonds mouth. Well he wasn't going to lie, that was hot. It gave him an idea too.

"So, you want to show the youngsters how to dance?" he turned to Derek.

"Not really no" came the reply, Derek's face taking it's usual stoic expression

"What's wrong sour wolf? Two left paws? Haven't you ever seen "dancing with wolves?" or can you just not dance ?" If there is one thing Stile's is good at it's pushing Derek's buttons.

"Fine then" Derek replied, a wolfish 'I'm gonna eat you' grin spreading across his face as spun Stiles around and pulled his back flush against his chest.

It was on. Stiles reached back and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck while he ground his hips back into Derek's crotch. Derek pushed back, edging them through the crowd of sweaty teens, towards the center of the room. He placed his hands on Stile's hips and leaned down to mouth at the boys neck while they both ground against each other. Stiles turned his head back and took Derek's mouth into a deep kiss, Derek pushed his hand up Stiles shirt and rubbed it over the boys stomach.

They were attracting attention now, everyone was looking over at the two while they practically had sex in the middle of the room. Everyone kept dancing though, not wanting to stop the rhythm in the room. One brave guy came up to Stiles and tried putting his arms around the boys neck, poor thing. He heard the growl build in Derek's throat before he let it bellow out, causing the guy in front of him to scramble back into the crowd.

"Now now , we wouldn't want any of the guests to see those pretty eyes of yours now would we?" Missy came out of now where giving Derek a very stern look. "Put those bad boys away."

"How do you know about us, at the door earlier you remarked about it as well?" Derek said, but his eyes turned back to their regular color.

"I was a friend of the family, I've kept in touch with your uncle, now, if you don't mind, there is a cute little boy over at the snack table and I'm feeling a little peckish" She gave them both a sly grin and walked off in the direction of the table.

"So big guy, you want to take this upstairs?" Stiles said now face to face with Derek so he could grind their erections through their pants.

"Sure" Derek grunted out, dragging Stiles up the stairwell.

When they got to the top they went to the first room they saw, big mistake. When they opened the door they found Isaac, naked and sprawled out on his back, legs lifted over the shoulders of the guy from the hallway, being thoroughly fucked.

"Shit sorry sorry" Stiles apologized quickly slamming the door closed and turning to face Derek, whose face was now displaying every shade of red known to man.

"That was, uh, interesting eh?" he said.

"Isaacs a bottom" was Derek's only reply, eyes still wide open in shock.

"Yes yes, it would seem that way, now, let us move on from that moment and never look back on it again, ok?"

"Sounds good to me" Derek agreed.

"So, where is your room at?" Stiles asked.

Instead of responding Derek simply dragged Stiles down the hall and pushed him through a door into what could only be Derek's bedroom.

The windows had blackout curtains, the floor was wood and there was a huge bed in the middle of the room with plain grey comforter. The room was very dark and dreary in Stiles opinion. Well it would have been if there wasn't a Alpha werewolf currently stripping his clothes off and pushing him down onto the bed.

"So, this is really gonna happen, right?" Stiles squeaked out.

"No" Derek deadpanned as he tore off the remainder of their clothes.

He positioned his knees between Stiles legs and leaned down to kiss him. Stiles leaned up into the kiss until Derek broke it off. He started mouthing at Stiles neck, human teeth just barley breaking the skin, oh yeah, those would be marks. He kissed his way down the boys neck to his chest, stopping to lick at one of his nipples. He swirled his tongue around it, lapping at the bare skin. Stiles let a moan escaped his throat before Derek moved further down. He placed tender kisses all the way down Stiles happy trail, ending at the base of his cock. Derek let his tongue flick out against the head, licking up a bead of precum at the tip.

"God Derek, come on, you're going to kill me." he moaned out and gasped as Derek took his head into his mouth letting his tongue work its way around the under side of his dick.

Derek must have run out of patients as well because he took Stiles all the way into his mouth. His throat worked around the length and his tongue wrapped itself around his shaft as Derek began to bob his head at a slow pace. He hallowed his cheeks as his lips glided up and down Stiles length. Stiles was moaning his name now and bucking up into the wet heat of his mouth. Derek brought a hand up to cup Stiles balls while he brought his mouth all the way down to the base of his dick, deep throating as much as he could.

"Crap Derek, I cant-" and he thrust up one more time before his entire body clenched and he released into Derek's mouth. He swallowed it all down, the convulsions of his throat making Stiles cum even more while his body jerked.

Derek pulled off with a pop as a trail of cum escaped his lips. His eyes were glowing bright red. He moved back up Stiles body, locking their lips once again. Stiles could taste himself on Derek's tongue which was more of a turn on then he'd thought it would be. He was already getting hard again. Derek lowered himself to Stiles stomach once again, this time though he pushed two fingers into stiles mouth and gave the command.

"Suck."

And Stiles did, lapping at the digits until they were completely covered in saliva. Derek pulled them from his mouth and started prodding at Stiles hole. He applied a little force and pushed one finger inside of him, causing Stiles whole body to go ridged from the new sensation. Derek grabbed the base of Stiles cock and started working his hand up and down the shaft to distract him while he pushed the second finger in. He started pumping them in and out, curling and uncurling them inside the boys body to elicit as many different sounds out of him as possible. Finally he added a third finger and felt as Stiles clenched down around them, coming again, this time all over his stomach and chest. Not loosing any hardness at all.

After a few more pumps of his hand and twists he pulled his finger out of Stiles causing the boy to let out a whimper in protest. It didn't matter, he would be screaming in pleasure soon enough. Since Werewolves didn't carry STD's he bypassed the use of a condom, but he still didn't have any lube. Instead he spit into his palm and rubbed his cock until it was decently slicked up. He lined his head up to Stiles hole, reached down and pulled the boy into a passionate kiss as he pushed his head in.

Wow, that was a lot bigger then three fingers. Stiles felt himself stretching around the head of Derek's cock. He hadn't realized how big it really was. Derek Stopped once the head was inside, giving Stiles time to adjust. Stiles gave him a quick nod and Derek thrust all the way in, bottoming out in the first go. It felt like he was being torn open but it was a good pain. Derek began to slowly shift, sliding in and out of Stiles a slow pace.

"Fuck Derek, just move already!" Stiles screamed out, and there was no way the rest of the pack hadn't heard that.

It must have thrown a switch in Derek's mind as he began to pound into Stiles hole. Hips snapping back and forth of their own accord, trying to get as much pleasure as they could. His mind was lost. He burried his head into Stiles neck, the boy wrapped his arms around his back, clawing at his shoulders, legs clenching around his waist. Every thrust was met with a moan and an intense burst of pleasure. Amazingly he was picking up even more speed, fucking into the boy at inhuman speed.

"You're tearing me in half, go damnit don't you dare stop" came Stiles command through horse pants and moans. He was bucking up to meet Derek's thrusts, trying to match Derek's pace.

They went on like this for what felt like hours, but was really only minutes. Derek fucking and Stiles clawing and screaming.

Stiles felt pressure starting to build at the base of Derek's dick. "Wha-whats that?" he groaned out between thrusts.

"S'my knot" Derek growled out. The pressure continued to grow, Derek started shortening his thrusts, his knot unable to exit Stiles. It started grinding into his prostate with every thrust sending sparks vibrating his entire body, it was too much.

"Derek, I'm not gonna last much more, fuck! " Stiles moaned out.

"Cum for me" came Derek's muffled reply from Stiles neck.

And he did, with one final upward thrust his was cumming hot strips all over the two of them. Derek was still pounding furiously into the boy, he felt Stiles whole body clamp down on his dick as Stiles came, pushing him over the edge to his own release. He clamped down on Stiles neck once again, this time with his fangs half out.

He felt Derek's whole body convulse as he emptied his load deep inside of his body, Derek suddenly sinking his teeth deep into his shoulder. He was lost in the intensity of the moment, the feeling of warmth filling him and the blinding hot pain of the bite causing his vision to go white while he screamed out Derek's name one last time.

As he came back down to his sense he could still feel Derek pumping into him, his knot tying them together. After 10 minutes he could tell the swelling was going down. He felt Derek pull out of him with a slick pop. He felt the cum dribbling out of his stretched hole. Derek rolled him over onto his side and pulled him in close to his chest while he licked at the new bite on his neck. He then slid two finger into Stiles hole to keep him from leaking all over the bed. Soon enough the boys breathing slowed down and evened out.

"T'ht was fnn" he mumbled out before falling asleep. Apparently Derek had broke his speech ability. He made a mental note of that.

Derek just chuckled and pulled the blanket over both of them, settling his head against Stile neck and drifting off to sleep against his lover.

* * *

Sorry for the delay...again. To make up for it i brought you sex, as prewarned. Again, sorry. I was originally going to end this with the blow job but then "push it" came on my ipod, and well...yups.

EDIT: as of today 11/20/12 the entire fic has been through edits. Including the mansex yes.


	17. Apology

**Alright, IM SO SORRY TT-TT. Things happened, stupid things IRL. They RUINED my muse. BUT im back kids. I promise to never leave you alone again. I swear. Right now i am re-writing most of the story, re formatting the first few chapters and so on. It needs flow. I also broke plot in a few places so that needs fixing too. It will take me probably all of today. THEN we shall see what happens. I may be in the mood to just keep writing, i may not. Here is what i DO know, Nov 30 i get a AO3 account. I will be moving this over there along with some other short works i havn't posted here (I ben holdin out an ya). I will still post stuff here of course, but AO3 has been a dream of mine. Ill get a beta too. There will be more posting before Christmas. Maybe tomorrow, maybe next week. I just want you all to know that i love and adore all of you. **


	18. Chapter 17

It was morning, or so he thinks. The room is pitch black on account of the shades, light is creeping in around their edges though. Frightening.

"s' der, what's fer breakfast?" he mumble out, reaching around behind himself for the alpha furnace. Except, there is no alpha, no siree there is not.

Stiles is about as graceful getting bed as can be. That is to say he only knocks half of the items occupying the nightstand to the ground. It isn't until he fully stands up that he realizes how sore his ass is.

"Derek, where ever you are, you broke my ass, you owe me a new one." he calls out.

Of course Derek choses this moment to stumble through the door of the bedroom, letting in more then enough hall light. The sight before him snaps Stiles fully awake. There's Derek, in all his morning glory, standing in the door frame of the room. He is wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and a wife beater. His hair is the epitome of sex head. If anyone asked, he had morning wood long before Derek entered the room.

"Good morning sunshine" the alpha chuckled. And look, wolfs got jokes.

"Do not good morning me" Stile started in on him "If I had known that I would wake up feeling like I had run a triathlon, with a stick in my ass, I would have never-"

"Have had sex with me?" Derek cuts in, raising an eyebrow at Stiles. God, those eyebrows, Russia probably already had plans on turning them into a doomsday weapon.

"Well.." he thought back to the previous nights events "you know what, never mind. Worth it. " he said, collapsing back into the bed.

Derek chuckled walking over to where Stiles now lay splayed out on the bed.

"That's what I thought. Now, we have some cleaning up to do if you don't mind joining the rest of us downstairs. Peter is making French toast" he said smirking before heading back out the door and down the stairs.

That had Stiles jumping out of the bed having found is second wind..er ass. Peter was many things, crazy, psychotic, pedophilic, twisted and undead, but he was also a gourmet chef. His French toast was the stuff of gods. Totally worth a little butt hurt.

First he had to find some clothes. He found one of Derek's black V-necks in his closet and a pair of - 'ohm god Derek owns pink briefs!?' in his dresser. Pulling them on he headed out the door and into whatever mess awaited him.

As it turns out, "mess" was to be a understatement of understatements. What he walked into was WWIII meets Superbad. There were cups everywhere, streamers, the occasional article of clothing and glitter. There was glitter EVERYWHERE. How even? Never mind, not important.

He made his way down the stairs and towards the main hallway where he found Erica and Isaac scrubbing a suspicious pink stain off the wall. They both turned their attention towards him. Isaac though, was avoiding eye contact. Erica was just grinning sheepishly.

"On hell of a party, right?" he tried.

"I'll say, I didn't even know I could still get drunk and Isaac here, well yeah. One hell of a party." Erica seemed to be in a chipper mood. Guess werewolves didn't get hangovers, damn wolfy metabolisms. Isaac only blushed and tried to shrink himself more.

"Oh relax Isaac, I think Derek was the only one shocked by what was seen last night, and that was because he was expecting you to top" Stiles huffed out. Last thing they needed was Isaac feeling unloved. No one wants a dejected Isaac, NO ONE. His puppy eyes are the only thing more lethal then Derek's glares.

The boy seemed to brighten up at that and went back to diligently scrubbing at the wall. Stiles moved on towards the kitchen, the scent of coffee permeating the air.

In the kitchen he found Boyd and Peter at the sink, working on cleaning the pile of dishes in the sink. Derek was dumping a dustpan of debris into a trash bag hanging off the cabinet knob. When he spotted Stiles he put the dustpan down and walked over, wrapping his arms around his waste and pulling Stiles in for a quick kiss.

"So, where is the dynamic duo that is Scott and Jackson?" he asked, prying himself from the embrace and walking over to the cupboard to retrieve a mug for some much needed coffee.

"They went to pick up some eggs and get the girls." Boyd said as he stepped back from the now empty sink and made his way to get a cup of coffee as well.

"So, Stile's future in-law of mine" Petered started, and at this Stiles gaped "you're going to want something for those nasty marks on your neck there, wouldn't want them getting infected no would we?"

Crap! He had completely forgotten about that, reaching his hand to the back of his neck he would feel the tender flesh there, dried blood sticking to his finger tips. His shoulder was probably no better if not worse.

"Geez, Derek really did a number on you, huh? " Erica appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Don't think there will be enough makeup in the world to cover up those hickeys, or that stubble burn for that matter."

Stiles stood there trying to picture exactly what he must look like, yeah. Yikes.

"For your information Erica, these are not hickeys, they are love bites." he retorted. "Peter, I think I will take you up on that offer."

"Right then, come to the bathroom with me and I'll fix you up." he said grabbing stiles wrist, ignoring the growl from Derek, and leading him to the bathroom upstairs.

Once inside Stiles shuts the door and leans against the counter "So, what did you want to say." he asked casually as Peter dug through the medicine closet(yes, closet, considering their track record for injury.)

"Oh, how are you so sure I wanted to talk, like I said, we need to clean out those bites of yours" he replied not looking back.

"Oh please spare me the theatrics and talk. It is too damn early for your games Peter. " Stiles let a bit of edge seep into his voice.

"Well fine then, I was simply going to reassure that you knew fully what this", he gestures to the back of his neck, "entails." He turns from the closet, arms loaded with supplies and makes his way over to the counter. "Shirt off."

Stiles starts taking his shirt off. "Well not exactly entirely informed here but I can take a hint." he turn around so he is facing the mirror to give the man better access to the bites.

Peter gives his neck and shoulders a once over before letting out a low whistle. "He really did a fine job with you here." he pulled a bottle of peroxide out the pile of supplies. "Go ahead, tell me what you think you have figured out exactly. It will be easier to fill in what you don't know."

"Well I assume that it has something to do with the whole 'mates' aspect of were-culture. Assuming mates means what I think it means, you guys mate for life. Am I right so far?" he asked.

"So far yes, it is typical for werewolves to mate for life once they find their mate. Simply one of our instincts. However, humans are not the same. You do not obtain the same bond to your mate as they would to you. That is of course, unless they mark you. Without being marked a human could easily leave the relationship. This would crush the werewolf emotionally of course, they cannot leave a relationship so easy. That is why we are very particular about who we mate with. It is uncommon for such things to happen between a human and a werewolf" he unscrews the cap on the peroxide and Stiles braces his palms on the counter as Peter begins to pour it over the marks.

"So wait, me and Derek are bonded now? I didn't notice anything different this morning." he let out between a grimace. Seriously, peroxide is a bitch.

"I didn't think you would, at least not so soon. You and Derek are a special case I would say. I have known for a while now, since before he became Alpha, that you and him were going to end up together in some way or another. You fit seamlessly. I doubt that even without the marks you would ever leave him. Simply put, you are his natural mate and he is yours. It is how mating was intended." He used a towel to dab the excess liquid away.

"So you're saying that we are two star crossed lovers fated to be with each other for all of eternity?" Stiles quipped, smirk lighting up to show the humor in his words.

"Sure, why not. Stupid as it may be that isn't too far off. " he set the towel aside and picked up a container of Neosporin.

"So, if that is all the basics, what else did you want to tell me?" he quirked and eyebrow.

"Actually there was something else I wanted to talk about." He started rubbing the cream into the wounds "Lets start with your place in the pack."

"I assume that me being the Alphas mate gives me some kind of ranking finally." he asked.

"Of course. You have always had ranking you know, you were one of the first members of this current pack, it gave you a higher standing though the other wolves may not have given you the respect you deserved. Would never happen if I was still the alpha but hey, that's the past. No, your new place as the Alphas mate means you are second in command. You have full authority over the rest of the pack, myself included. They will naturally look to you for guidance. However, an Alphas mate is not only the second, they are also a kind of parental figure to the rest of the members of the pack."

"So wait, are you saying im going to be pack mom? Does that mean I have to start making them their lunches and helping them with relationship issues. I am not giving anyone the talk." he started to protest.

"Oh relax. Yes, you are officially 'pack mom'. Really Stiles it is nothing new. You have always shown compassion for the other betas, you tutored Scott and Isaac all last year so they could pass. You constantly drive everyone around and you made sure that everyone accepted Jackson fully into the pack. Besides, now that you have been marked your bond with them will be more real then before. Essentially you got the pack bond without all the other perks" he sighed. Setting finished with the Neosporin he set to work covering each mark with gauze and tape.

"So I am a honorary werewolf? Sweet. I can deal with that. Thank you for the update, and also for the patch job" he said finally turning from the mirror to face the older man. "I know we tease you constantly and most everyone is still on edge around you but you have really shown yourself for the better. The pack is starting to warm up to you now that you aren't all 'psycho revenge killer' and such."

"Not a problem. I made some mistakes in my past. I do my best to make up for them. Pack is family and I will do anything to see to the well being of mine."

And wow if that wasn't the most serious thing he had ever heard the older man say. He didn't even think before pulling him into a quick hug and grabbing his arm to lead him back down the stairs.

"Come on, I think Scott and Jackson are back, everyone must be waiting for your signature French toast"

* * *

Ok, so IM BACK. With a super long chapter and a good deal of feels. I'm sorry, in the last few months i developed platonic Stiles/peter feels. Again, sorry for the hiatus. I am awesome. One more chapter me thinks and then part 2 of this awesome series. I may just keep the entire series in this story on here and then on AO3 make it a really series. Reviews are encouraging. Havn't done this for awhile so yes, i am shamelessly begging. Also, Tumblr, let me know if you would be interested in fallowing. Im mostly a teenwolf/sterek blogs with a hint of funnies.


	19. notice

Im on AO3. Here /works/570294/chapters/1021405. Tada!


	20. Chapter 18

The two made their way back to the kitchen where everyone had decided to congregate around the bar.

Stiles took two steps in and had to stop to take in the sight in front of him.

Boyd, Isaac, and Erica were all sitting at the end of the bar looking for all the world like guilty puppies. Jackson was busy trying not to crack up, and failing miserably. Derek was sitting with his face in his hands, a blush creeping out around the edges of his cheeks. Lydia was staring at him for all she was worth, as if she could bore into his mind and read his darkest secrets. Allison was sitting in Scotts lap, making out with him as usual. What sight. No one seemed to notice his arrival until Peter cleared his throat.

"Well, I best get started on the food, no?"

All head snapped in Stiles direction. Except for Derek, who buried his head even deeper into his hands.

Lydia was upon him in an instant.

"Stile's be a dear and kindly tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Wow, that was her angry voice. And those were her angry eyes. Oh yeah, someone was very close to dying. Except, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play games with me dear, I do notice things. Like how Peter and you were both in the bathroom together, or the fact that there is a bandage on your neck. Or maybe the fact that that you don't own a shred of black cloth to your name, so those clothes are clearly not yours."

"Well, you see Lyds-"

He was cut off by her grabbing him roughly by the shoulders, he winced and let out a small yelp when she grabbed his damaged shoulder.

Of course, Derek, being the overprotective boyfriend that he was, was up from the table and in between the two of them with speed that put the roadrunner to shame. He kept his back to Stiles, growling for he was worth at Lydia who stood rooted in place glaring back.

"Do. .Him" Derek punctuated each word with a growl.

"Why the hell not!?" she retorted.

"Mine." came the reply.

That must have clicked in her brain because she immediately stepped back from the Alpha, having clearly brought her self up to date on current events.

During this little transaction everyone at the table visibly tensed. The betas, blazing in response to their Alphas anger. Peter stood by the stove, mixing something in a bowl, watching the event unfold with a look of amusement.

Thankfully, Stiles managed to recover his voice in time to put a stop to the procession.

"Can we please stop having these awkward tense moments please?" he spoke up "Seriously guys, this is getting ridiculous. Scott, Jackson, didn't you tell the girls about the latest gossip?" he gave the two pointed looks.

"Was your news to tell man" Scott replied.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pulled Derek back by hips into an embrace.

"Lydia, Allison, me and Derek are together now. We're mates." He finished it by pulling Derek into a quick kiss. "There, now everyone is in the loop, can we get back to regular morning business?" The three made their way back to the bar. Stiles pulled a chair up next to Derek.

"Sorry Derek, I didn't realize the extent of the situation." Lydia apologized. "But, that doesn't really explain the bandages?" she added.

Thankfully Peter had him covered.

"What they do in the bedroom is their business, don't you think?" he chuckled.

"Oh my god, I do not want to hear about this" Scott groaned.

"Alright everyone, change of topics. Allison, Lydia, how was the trip?" Derek spoke up.

"Fair enough. Family trip turned out to be code for 'hunter conference' ." said Allison.

"We split the time between shopping and eavesdropping." Lydia chirped, displaying her new heels.

"Interesting, learn anything?" Derek seemed interested at the mention of hunters.

"Nothing important, they discussed the most recent events and such. I made sure Hale pack didn't come up." Came Allison's reply.

"Good, thank you." he said. Everyone relaxed a bit more.

"So, aside from the obvious, how was the camping trip?" Peter asked from the stove.

They all got lost recounting numerous stories from the trip, laughing and arguing over this detail and that. Allison and Lydia both chimed in here and there with various comments.

"Jackson and Derek were total dicks though" Scott said, telling the epic tale that was story time.  
"Oh please Scott, I was starting think Jackson was gonna give Ally a run for her money with the epic bromance you two have. " Erica smirked.

"I don't know, I think the two would look pretty cute together don't you think, Allison" Lydia chided.

"What no, ew, gross. I'm am definitely not into guys like that!" Scott defended. "No offence stiles" he added.

Allison beamed.

"Oh common Scott" she said, draping her arms across Lydia's shoulders "You wouldn't be up for a little swap?" Lydia pulled her on to her lap.

"What, um, I" Scott started to stammer, going red in the face.

"What about you Jackson?" Lydia purred.

Catching on, he replied "I dunno, McCall has delveloped a nice set of abs…" he threw an appraising look at Scott before hooking his arm around his waist.

Scott reeled from the touch, falling out of his chair. Everyone cracked up, laughing hysterically.

Allison offered him a hand and helped him up.

"Oh Scott" she said like an affection mother "I would never leave you for Lydia, you know that." her smile was innocent.

"Yeah, I mean, Allison is totally not my type, I like my girls blond!" Lydia let out a sexy growl.

This time it was Jackson turn to fall out of his chair. Truly, Lydia and Allison were a deadly pair.

"Alright ladies, lets not poke at the boys unresolved sexual tension anymore, god knows they will never act on it." Stile winked at Scott who shot back his best bitch face.

"Alright pups, food's ready." Peter said, bringing over a large plate of French toast to the bar before pulling a chair up for himself.

Everyone jumped on the food, plates piled high with the yummy goodness that was Peters cooking.

Half an hour later they were all piled up in the den, splayed out over the couches and floor. Stiles was sitting in Derek's lap, resting comfortably stretched out over the loveseat. He glanced over at the clock, it was already twelve o'clock.

"I should get home to check in with my dad." he said, unwinding himself from Derek's grasp.

"Dude, what are you going to tell him about the whole neck and shoulder thing?" Scott mumbled.

Shit. He hadn't though about that. As far as his dad knew he was with Scott all weekend, which was technically true, but he probably didn't assume that meant his son was going to get mauled over by his super horny werewolf boyfriend. This was not good.

"You could just tell him the truth." Derek's voice broke his train of thought.

"Wait, what?" Stiles sputtered.

"You're marked now. I am not going anywhere soon, and this" he gestures between himself and Stiles "is more of a permanent thing. He is going to have to find out eventually. Besides, I know you hate lying to him." Derek finished.

"Are you serious? You're serious. Ok, well, I guess that's the plan then. But we have to break it to him gently. You know, least amount of bullet wounds possible." he said.

Derek laughed. "Yes I suppose that would be nice. Lets go get dressed and then we can drive over to your house." Derek lifted Stiles up and carried to the stairs.

"You know this means a lot to me, right?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah" Derek said, leaning in to kiss him.

No matter what, he knew Derek would be there for him. It was the greatest feeling in the world, the feeling of belonging, of being loved. He would never let it go.

* * *

VICTORY! Next portion of the series/story will be up in a few days. I will post a link here via new chapter. It won't be as long as this, but it will be the whole breaking it to the sheriff bit. Me thinks it will be interesting.

EDIT: I should mention, since i was asked.

2 things that are canon to this universe

1. Alpha must be fully fanged out to inflict a turning bite

2. Alpha must have the intent to turn when delivering the bite.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the next part of the story

s/8736253/1/Welcome-to-the-Wonderful-World-of-Werewolves

Also don't forget you can read it on AO3

/series/29875


End file.
